Fathom
by emeralddusk
Summary: Continuing from Pop Con Dreams, Gigi deals with her new body with some help from Stevie. Stevie/Gigi


Fathom

Stigi

_ It's happened afew times. The time I went to the beach, had my bikini tear off, then realized I'd gained ten pounds right in the gut. My parents wondered how I put on the weight so fast. It literally melted away after afew days, and in the middle of the night. After I went to Pop Con, everything seemed to change; I had put on about twenty pounds all over, and I found out I loved ballet. My parents were shocked at all the weight I put on, and the fact that my looks had shifted so much. I don't know what happened, but I don't think I really like it. I'm not really hot anymore, and only the Wannabees want to hang out with me._

Letting the cool waters of the shower run down her bloated body, Gigi looked at herself; her hips had widened, her tummy bulged out alittle, her butt was enlarged, and even her boobs were larger. It was so different for her. Some minor folds were present in her hips as she twisted herself to look at her butt. Wrapping herself in a towel, Gigi looked in the mirror, and dried her hair off. The girl gently stroked her long hair back, wrapped it into an upward undone bun, and stood still before the mirror. Her hair still bore comb marks, but they would fade, she thought. Pulling out a thing of powder, Gigi placed it on different parts of her body, then put on her gray tutu. Due to her tubiness, the fabric seemed to bulge in her tummy. Turning around and pushing her bottom out, Gigi looked at how the spandex made her look fat. However, it really didn't seem to matter now.

For some reason, the girl walked outside. Meanwhile, a teenager of Asian descent with brown hair flared with blond highlights walked down the street. She was cold; she had been since it happened. As usual, she was angry, and alone. Bitterness and hatred burned within her, though she was still freezing. Finally, the two teenagers bumped into one another. "Watch it," Gigi snarled, flattening out her tutu.

"Back at'cha, yuh...Gigi?" Stevie asked, caught off guard.

"Yeah," the ballerina replied, still angry. "Aren't you that dropout...Stevie or something?"

"Yeah," the brunette answered. "Whoa," Stevie patted Gigi's belly. "You filled out."

"Knock it off!" Gigi yelled. "I don't need this kind of crap from you." With that, the bloated ballerina walked away. "I don't wanna be like this, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Stevie asked, feeling something almost empathetic.

Stopping cold in anger, Gigi turned around. "I just woke up one morning with more fat on me, trying to breathe in a tutu, and smelling like powder. Happy?" The girl started to walk away again.

"...I think I know how this happened," Stevie called out. Gigi stopped again. "...Was Alex Russo around when this happened to you?"

"...She always is," Gigi answered, remembering how her stomach bulged out and her swimsuit tore off on that beach, leaving her naked for everyone to see.

"...I know who did this to you...She's a wizard," Stevie confessed, knowing how many rules she had broken. "Alex seems to like humiliating people... Thanks to her, I got turned to stone and shattered."

"What?" Gigi asked, suspecting insanity.

"I came back to life somehow...and I'm pissed," the Asian teen explained. "I'm a wizard too, and I can't help get you back to normal."

Gigi looked down at her bloated tummy, and remembered how she used to be; her own person, her own pride and joy. "...You're really a wizard?" she finally asked. Stevie nodded. "Come back to my place, and prove it." Stevie smiled, and followed the girl back to her apartment-styled house.

Standing in the darkened hallway just in front of Gigi's room, the two girls looked at one another. Stevie pulled out her wand, which shined with aqua-colored light. "It used to be red before she killed me," she whispered. "...Let me just tell you...Looks don't matter. Not to me, anyway."

Gigi looked at her puffed-out body, her tights, and smelled her powdered body. "They do to me," she said. "I used to love the way I looked...this wizard had no right to change me."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make you less of a person," Stevie argued. "You're still you...you're still strong."

"How can I be strong in a body someone decided I should have?" Gigi hollered. "I hate this...it's not me...I hate everything!"

"You're acting like a baby!" Stevie yelled.

"I don't care!" Gigi yelled. "Why are you even here in the first place?"

"...Cuz I'm tired," Stevie began. "...Tired of other people controlling people's lives, and tired of those people not fighting back... I don't know how I came back to life...but I had nothing to do with it...I don't think anyone should have to live like this...That's why."

Gigi sat down, thinking over everything the girl told her. It was something strong; not wallowing in her bloated self-pity. Maybe being overweight, obsessed with ballet, and bathed in baby powder wasn't the worst fate.

"...You're still hot, I think," Stevie said, losing some of her coldness. Gigi didn't respond. "I'll show you...looks don't matter." Stevie slipped off her top and her pants, leaving her in only a white thong and black bra. Waving her wand over herself, the girl bloated nearly fifteen pounds, Her stomach was wide and large, her arms were flabby, her butt was big and round, and her legs were flabby and defined. "See?" she said, briefly catching her swollen boobs practically popping out of her modesty bra.

"Whoa," Gigi said, surprised by the existence of magic. "...You really don't look that bad...Can I try something on you?"

Smiling, Stevie handed over her wand, then looked at her new butt. "I look like one of the Kardashians," she casually said. Gigi waved the wand at Stevie, focusing on what she wanted, then watched the girl change; Stevie's hair turned completely brown, and shortened into a 70's style cut, her butt shrank and was draped in a red skirt, her bare feet were covered by Mary-Janes, and her curvy, somewhat pudgy upper body was clad in a baggy yellow shirt. "Nice, huh?" Gigi said.

"...Velma?" Stevie asked, looking over herself. "Whoa...no one messes with the hair."

"Just one more thing?" Gigi asked, starting to enjoy this.

"Fine," Stevie gave in, fluffing back her locks. Gigi licked her lips, then waved the wand. Stevie looked in a mirror to see her changing body; her hair gelled back into a neck-length, sexy style, her face cleared up of all freckles and small blemishes, her lips lit up with bright red, her eyes with blue eye shadow, her lashes curled, the shirt turning into a sleeveless yellow crop top, the skirt becoming tight red pants, the Mary-Janes into red high heels, and her flab shrinking into a thinner, tight but still curvy physique. Her tummy was flat but still kind of thick, her boobs had become more toned but still big, her butt had gotten slightly bigger but still shapely. "What the?"

"Sexy Velma," Gigi answered. "It's from What's New, Scooby-Doo. You are such a babe." The ballerina put her hand up Stevie's top.

"Stop it," Stevie said, pulling back. "Look, why do you want to go back to normal?"

"Cuz I wanna be hot...and in control," Gigi answered. "So, can you do it?"

"No," Stevie answered, struggling to walk with her tight shoes and suffocating pants. "Not if you want control." Gigi was confused. Crudely pulling out a wedgie, Stevie explained; "You have to learn to take what comes to you...and _you_ have to make it right...not me, not the bitch who did this to you."

"...Okay," the ballerina accepted. "Do you know where Alex is now?"

"Probably at her house with her girlfriend," Stevie answered. "Wanna pay her a visit?"

"Just revenge," Gigi answered, putting her hands on her hips. Stevie took the wand, turned herself back to normal.

The two found the Russo's apartment above the sandwich shop on Waverly Place. Night was the perfect cover. "Can you see 'em?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah," Gigi answered, seeing Alex and Harper talking in Alex's bedroom. "May I have your wand, please?"

"Sure," Stevie answered, handing the ballerina the wand. "Make it count, tutu girl." Gigi laughed, got an idea, then shot a blast of magic at Alex.

Without noticing the magic, Alex's clothes shrank into a tight sparkling red bikini with a veil on her butt. The Latina then swelled out; her belly bulged and slightly dropped over her bikini bottom, her legs thickened, her arms got flabby, and her boobs swelled out. Looking down at herself, Alex lifted up her tummy, then let it drop and bounce. "What happened?" she asked, confused and obviously unhappy. Harper sat frozen on the bed.

Stevie snapped a picture. "Wanna get Harper?"

"You can do that," Gigi replied, handing her friend the wand. "...And thanks." Stevie nodded, then waved the wand, and projected a blast of magic at Harper. Instantly, the redhead morphed into a tall, super skinny girl in a tight light pink one-piece lined with hot pink. The swimsuit seemed to be a thong with a pink tutu flare-out around the hips. Harper's boobs were all but nonexistent, and her hair was pulled back and molded so it only covered the top and back of her head. Her lips were stained bright red. "W-what happened to me?" Harper asked, looking over her new body.

Gigi took more pictures; one of Harper, one of the tubby Alex, then ones of the two together. "Nice," she said, looking at Stevie.

"Come on," Stevie replied. "Let's run."

"Too late," Gigi said. "They're coming. Here, gimme your wand." Stevie quickly complied. Gigi waved the wand over her and her friend. Alex and Harper ran over to their window (Alex doing so while adjusting to her bouncing butt), and saw two pudgy ballerina's making out under a street light.

"Gross," Alex said. "Man, this thing's about to rip off." The two misformed girls walked back away from the window.

Stevie pulled back from Gigi, her hair pulled back into a bun, her lips gently stained pink, and her bulged-out body clad in a tight pink tutu. "Nice," she said, snapping out her tights over her butt. "You're amazing under pressure."

"Mmm," the now-blond Gigi replied, tasting Stevie's lips on her own. "You're not half bad yourself, princess. Here, lemme try something." The girl waved her wand over herself, and slowly returned to her natural body. "...I did it. And...even if I didn't...I could live with it."

"Yep," Stevie replied. "...I guess we're done, right?" Gigi didn't answer. "I'll just take my wand and be on my way."

"...Don't go," Gigi replied. "...Just...thank you for everything...No one's ever cared this much about me."

"I don't know why I do," Stevie replied.

"Maybe it's because you feel for me like I feel for you," Gigi suggested. "You don't want me to have to suffer like you did...Tell me what happened to you. Why were you turned to stone?"

Stevie swallowed hard, and prepared herself. "I'll tell you during a swim," she said. Stevie waved her hands, and the two teens changed; Stevie was clad in a skin-tight blue thong bikini, and Gigi was in a microscopic green thong bikini. "Shall we?"

Gigi looked over her exposed body. "Sure," she said. "But first..." Gigi took the wand, and turned Stevie's bikini into a legless, Vegas-style tutu. "...I like my girls frilly."

Stevie tied her hair into a tight bun, puffed out her cheeks, put her hands on her hips, and smiled. "Then," she said, using a very feminine voice. "Shall we go for a dip?"

"Yes, we shall," Gigi replied, taking Stevie's hand. The two ran off to the local pool, and dove in. The two began making out, not for a cover or for a way of hiding.


End file.
